Six Degrees Of Separation
by MaybeIm2Good4You
Summary: You are having a couple of boy problems first you broke up with you boyfriend, next you other boyfriend is cheating on you then you want to brake up with him so you turn to your First Ex Gajeel for help and dose he help you till the end or not you Choose 3 Staring : Gajeel R, Natsu D, Lucy H, Gray F and you -
1. Ill be there and you will be near

_**okay this is my first Reader fanfic so be nice please**_

**_Name : [your name]_**

**_Age [17.5]_**

**_well you lovely babes can make up your appearance ne oh and Hobbies yeah :)_**

* * *

"Hey [Name], how are you] Gray said placing an arm around you, you did not noticed because you where listening to you [Fav song], as soon as it finished you noticed Fullbuster's arm around you he wad also talking to you then you sighed and said with no Emotion (Your time of month) "Gray what do you need"

"You do know don't you" Gray said with Worry in his voice

"Yes i do and he will get what is coming to him" you said with an Evil grin with that you made Gray shiver with horror and so did Gajeel who happened to walk passed he was your Ex you missed him ALOT you missed the way he hugged you his rough voice and he way he reacted when you made a mess in the kitchen and you missed his smile when you made that tilt head to side and finger on lip look, you stil liked him but as soon as your 3 year relationship ended by the slut name Lisanna.

Soon after the brake up you locked yourself in your house for months not eating or drinking, then Natsu broke in he listened and talked then as you where about to cry again he kissed you.

it has been 9 Months since you dated Natsu 5 months ago you noticed that Natsu came home one night smelling of Lust, Sex and Sweat you knew this because you where a [water,air, earth etc] Dragon Slayer your noes was very sensitive.

* * *

It was a couple of hours since Natsu came back, you wanted to end your relationship with him '_i could say im a lesbian or im going out with another guy GOD HOW AM I GOING TO TELL HIM aha maybe Gajeel i could ask him he cant say no_' you thought you made your way over to Gajeel he gave you a 'Get the fuck away from me you dirty slut'

"Oh Gajeel, you are still thinking about them pictures i told you they are not me jeez i need your help" you said in your sweetest voice though deep down you where going to erupt for the look he gave you

"Why do you need help from me" he said Smirking "cant little [Name] Handel it anymore" he whispered loud enough for you to hear while shoving a piece of Iron in his mouth.

"Exscuse me i can handle it, its just that i need a strong Sexy god to help but ever mind ill go ask Gray" you said getting up and going to walk to Gray, as soon as you got up Gajeel pulled you by your hip and by making this action you fell on to his lap like old times you enjoyed the comfort so did Gajeel then you both Realized the position you where in, you quickly go off him missing the comfort

"so you changed your mind then eh" you said with a fain blush on your cheeks

"HA no i just wanna be a hero so what do you need hmm" he casually said with his rough voice witched turned you on ALOT

"Well i need you to be my boyfriend, i need an excuse to end my relationship with Natsu-san" you said with a glint of cheekiness in your eyes

"ah so you are done with the Monkey boy" he laughed

"No he is the one cheeting on me like...you did me" You looked down in sadness suddenly Gajeel looked up and stopped laughing

"Fine ill help what do you need doing"

* * *

**_OMG THANK YOU FOR READING. iv been through some shit and its cause a huge problem in my life but hopefully i will recover like i did a couple of years ago ne anyways i hoped you enjoyed like favorite share with your friends ever your grandma no don't hahah you can if you want im not stopping you 3 love you BYEEEEEEE xxxxx_**


	2. Heaven must be beautiful right now

_**Ahah up loading faster (lasted for one day i bet)**_

* * *

"Alright [Name] how can i help eh" Gajeel whispered in our ear

"Right, im gonna go up to Natsu and ill put my hands behind my back then that is your Que" you Replied with no emotion but hopefully ONE man not hinting how will change that just then Gajeel popped into your mind '_NO, get over him [Name]_' you thought

As you walked over to Natsu something stopped you but you shuck your head and carried on 'Stupid Powers i needs some SERIOUS training' you though as you reached Natsu's table you said "Natsu, there is something i need to tell you, i have another boyfriend and i know you are doing it with Lucy i understand" then you put your hands behind your back and waited for Gajeel

"Geehee, Natsu i see you have met my Girlfriend and i hope you don't mind im taking her home tonight" He said with a Devil smirk that turned you on even more you could tell that they both got the smell of you...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SUDDENLY Gajeel grabbed you by your hips and said in a threatening tone to Natsu " " Natsu did not have time to say anything because you and Gajeel rushed out the door as fast as Lightning.

Then You ended up in Gajeels room, he was kissing your neck wanting to find your sweet spot and when he his you moaned but bit your lip to keep it in, Gajeel enjoyed the sound of your moaning and wanted more he roughly grabbed your breast like you guys did when you were fighting, you moaned so bad it was wonderful you Dragon instincts where taking over once this happened all you wanted was him inside you you wanted it rough hard and fast.

He ripped off your t-shirt sucked on one breast and massaged the other you gasped in pleasure wanting more as he licked your hard nipple and then biting it then her did the same to the next one then he removed you Kawii Blue Panites he put two fingers in first and pumped in and out making you moan and shout "Gaje...eel please...AH don't tea..se me" you could feel him smirk and say back in his rough sexy voice "i need you to get use to my size". Then 3 fingers you gasped and clutched on to the bed sheets you where gripping on that hard that it could rip, then you cummed on his fingers you watched as he licked you juices off and then kiss you making you taste your [Sweet sour etc] Self he then stripped him self then placed him inside your entrance teasing you abit this was your first time you knew it was going to hurt the burning pain would subside but it would hurt.

The he entered you the pain was horrible tears threatened to spill but Gajeel kissed them away a couple of mins later you wiggled abit to say it was okay to move then as soon as you did that he pounded into you like no tomorrow you both cummed at the same time Gajeel pulled himself out and then lay next to you he soon pulled you close and whispered in a loving tone "[name] even though we broke up i still loved you, [name] i love you so much" you felt happiness overtake you and you replied happily "i love you too" you both kissed good night and slept

* * *

You Awoke to the sound of running water you looked at the clock and realized you where going to be late and Erza would Kick your ass if you where you put on last nights cloths wrote a quick note and ran (limping) 'God im gonna be late at meeting Moka _**(tis meh)**_ almost there' Luckily you made it in time and Moka was there

"OH HAIIII [name]" said happily

"uh hi" you replied out of breath

"anyways you wont be seeing me much, but i could help you with your training okay we will start next month and good look with you new lover" wth that i walked off waiting till next month

"uh that was strange" you thought but ow thinking about Gajeel now makes butterfly's fly in your Stomach

You went back to the guild Mira went rugby tackled you to the ground in this case you moved out the way so she ran in to a wall "Sight Mira what is it you need" you said simply but also feeling a gaze and a smirk on you "Oh Yeah Sing with Gray me and Luce" you looked at her and started laughing "Mira good Joke now ill be at the bar" you said wiping the tear in your eye away "im being serious, this is my serious Face" Mira said with her serious face on

*getting ready for singing*

'Oh god this is sooooo nerve racking breath and count to ten' so you did as you told

Gray was the Dj Lucy Back up singer Mira same and you lead

(Song Natalia Kills Wonderland)

I'm not Snow White,  
but I'm lost inside this forest.  
I'm not Red Riding Hood,  
but I think the wolves have got me.  
Don't want your stilettos!  
I'm not, not Cinderella..  
I don't need a knight,  
so baby take off all your armor!  
You be the beast,  
and I'll be the beauty beauty.  
Who needs true love,  
as long as you love me truly?  
I want it all,  
but I want ya more!  
Will you wake me up boy  
if I bite your poison apple?

I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales,  
but I believe in you and me!

Take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland!  
Wonderland wonderland!

When I lay my head down  
to go to sleep at night..  
My dreams consist of things  
that'll make you wanna hide.  
Don't let me in ya your tower.  
Show me your magic powers!  
I'm not afraid to face  
a little bit of danger, danger!  
I want the love,  
the money and the perfect ending  
You want the same as I, I.  
So stop pretending!  
I wanna show you how  
good we could be together..  
I wanna love you through the night,  
we'll be a sweet disaster!

After that you went home took a shower relaxed all your muscles and then got out put your night clothes on, then got in bed you woke up feeling really hot you rolled over to collide with a rock hard chest

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**_ THANKS FOR READING LOVE YOU ALLLLL hope you enjoyed this i think this lemon sucked hahah anyways il hopefully upload tomoz nighttt guys it is like 01:10 in the morning hear_**


	3. Innocent Lovers

_**OH HAIIIII im happy today dunno why prob because im in love with one special guy and if he is reading this he will know it is him 3 but i doubt he will haha anyways ON WITH DA STORYYYYY :3**_

* * *

'_who the hell is in my bed, okay keep calm grab your knife and tell him to get out, simple' _You thought you rolled over and grabbed your knife you tuned to the man in your bed and put the knife to his throat

"Get the fuck out of my bed" you growled

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awwh is that how you treat a mate now, in that case ill go for your sake" A rough voice in this case you recolonized very well

"Gajeel, you BAKA why are you hear anyway?" you asked sweetly

"Geehee i though we could have some fun"

And you did you had even more fun then last time you where moaning like mad you had the neighbors banging on the wall and door shouting 'shut up' you did not cear because you where having fun with your new 'lover' as he was pouncing into you you chest was bouncing it even went on to you desk. When you had done he place you on the bed as you both went to sleep.

Suddenly you awoke from the loss of warmth you shot up looking around for Gajeel but you couldn't find him you sighed and thought 'This is Natsu all over again' but then you remembered you had a mission with him and he likes to get up early...So you got up put on your [fav color] Summer dress and you [fav color scarf] after that you put on some knee high brown boots you made sure you had everything including the med kit and then you waked out waiting for Gajeel to come along with Wendy so had a black n white Exceed come flying at you and land in between your chest

"Geehee morning [name]-San" Panther Lily said mimicking Gajeels Laugh

"Well good morning to you as well Lily" you laugh hugging him

"You need to stop stealing Gajeel away from me." Panther lily said looking you in you [color eyes]

"EH! he is the one stealing me" you shouted

"Geehee, GAJEEL stop stealing [name]-chan" Lily shouted out to Gajeel who was walking around the corner with Wendy and Carla

"Ah [name]-chan it has been a while how are you"

"Ah im good Wendy, just a little sore that all" you replied casually smiling at her sweet face

"Ah Gajeels fault i take it" Carla said

"uh Yeah i guess" you blushed at the thought you all got on the train Gajeel Keeping a straight pale face trying not to put his guard down Wendy's head was on your lap you where playing with her soft yet silky hair

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was 2 Hours since you got of the train you spent one hour looking for the client and another looking for the happened to be s-rank Guild they went on one because you where an S-rank like Erza, Guildarts, Laxus etc

You where the sneaky one Gajeel the one that wanted to get it over and done with and Wendy well the healer. First you headed out to the guild and asked if they could give you directions to the town you where flirting as well one man put there arm around your waist then other around the neck. Soon after that you put your hands behind you back signaling Gajeel to attack, Gajeel did so.

Gajeel was badly hurt also you where as well, Wendy was turning in the mission while you was cleaning His wounds he winced in pain as you put the disinfectant on it then stitched it up it would leave a scar but he looks better with them he has some cuts on his face you went to clean them but he growled at you...

"Do not growl at me i can win" You said in a very threatening tone so as you leaned to clean them he kissed you the kiss was hot and passionate he pushed you on to the ground and rubbed your thighs fast making you wet in your lower region

* * *

You all went home after that you and Gajeel avoided each other since that happened in the woods also you needed his help again natsu was messaging you saying how bad he wanted you back you had 27 nope 29 new messages from him

* * *

_**This is not my best one but im kinda sleepy ahah so yeah ill try to upload tomorrow NE byeee Love it buy it if ya want share it :) if you want okaiii tat taaa **_


	4. Authors Note not long at all :)

**_Heheh yeah been kinda busy with my X and Best friend so funny though but I hope I can get writing soon :) only thing is I have writers block i need a little interspersion like just couple of idea's for Six Degrees Of Separation:) Thanks that would mean alot to meh 3 xxxx _**

**_Also if you wanna know what's happened well I guess i could tell ya, well me, My X, best-friend and Boy Best-friend are thinking of forming a band but we dont think we could make it through to the finals so we are planning to do it next year._**

**_But i was thinking of you guys and how you want this story but, I have writers block i can not think of anything at ALL so please help just a review or a Privet message, Any will do but im happy i dont have a heater_** **_TOUCH WOOD_**

**_So ill see you soon and hear is my xbox name Mrs ahaha joke why did you take it so serious man look you are even crying. 3 LOVE YOU MY UNICORNS if you are one :3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**


End file.
